Heretofore various means and devices have been suggested by the prior art for measuring and being responsive to parameters of acceleration and deceleration. However, many of such prior art structures were capable of producing signals only in response to acceleration while others were capable of producing signals only in response to deceleration. Further, other prior art devices which professed to have the capability of producing signals, in response to both acceleration and deceleration were more often than not found to be lacking in accuracy and dependability of performance in one mode of operation as compared to the other mode of operation. Still other prior art devices have been found to be prohibitively costly thereby inherently limiting the useful applications thereof.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily intended to overcome the above as well as other attendant or related problems.